Traditional chess is a game requiring strategy. It provides the pleasure of analytical thought and has been used by schools to help develop analytical thinking. However, some players, including the great champion Capablanca, have felt a need for some modification of the conventional game of chess.
There are numerous variations of the traditional game.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,093,237 issued to Gary Weiss in 1976 discloses a chess game that can be played by more than two players.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,553,756 issued to Robert L. Linnekin in 1983 discloses a chess game that is played with a circular board.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,125,666 issued to Timothy Adams in 1992 discloses a modified chess game that is played by four players.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,033,753 issued to Tom Yuen et al. in 1992 discloses a game similar to chess but which includes a number of pieces not found in chess. The rules for the game are quite different than those of traditional chess.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,484,157 issued to Michael King in 1994 discloses a chess game in which military pieces are substituted for the traditional chess pieces.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,662,329 issued to Richard Nason in 1997 discloses a chess game utilizing a three-dimensional game board.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,690,344; 5,692,754; 5,901,957 and 6,095,523 each disclose modified chess games in which pieces with powers not provided to traditional pieces are included as part of the game.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,690,334 issued Nov. 25, 1997 discloses a chess variant denoted as Falcon chess. Falcon chest includes an extra game piece called a “falcon” which can be moved in straight and diagonal movements.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,116,602 issued in September 2000 discloses a four handed chess set with a number of additional pieces but with no piece equivalent to the beast of the present disclosure. The Encyclopedia of Chess Variants by D. B. Pritchard Published by Games & Puzzles Publications, P.O. Box 20, Godalming, Surrey GU8 4YP, United Kingdom. This provides information concerning other variations of traditional chess.
While numerous modifications of traditional chess have been provided, none have included the modifications provided by the present disclosure.